Fremione
by dragon-boogies
Summary: I tweaked the story line so that Hermione is in her 5th year and Fred in his 6th. They are both 16


Hermione looked at the clock over the book she was reading. It was a muggle book that she had discovered while walking the streets of London called The Mortal Instruments: The City of Bones. The clock read 6:00 p.m. Hermione was startled out of what she liked to call Bookland, the time where you walk around in a daze, thinking about the particular book you have been reading and comparing it to your own life. She had to be ready for the Yule Ball by 8:00! Right on time, Ginny knocked (more like banged) on the door telling Hermione to let her in so she could "make her look beautiful for once in her life" as Hermione put it. Like many girls, her mother had told her that she looks beautiful of course, but also like many girls, she never believed a word.

As Hermione let Ginny in, she gasped at all the stuff that was stuffed in her arms. Makeup, curling irons, hair accessories, there was hardly any room for Hermione's dress. Knowing that she would never make the right choice, Hermione had asked Ginny to pick one for her out of the many that she tried on. Ginny had decided that it would be a surprise which one she picked, so Hermione was excited to find out. Ginny had made an excellent choice. (A.N. the link is here: . if you can't access the link for some reason it's the Hermione's dress from the real Yule Ball).

After a about an hour and a half, Ginny proclaimed me beautiful and walked me over to the floor length mirror in my dorm room. I gasped at the sight. The dress hugged what little curves I had and was just the perfect shade of pink. Ginny had done perfectly with my hair and makeup, making me look much more beautiful than I really was. I turned around and hugged her, thanking her for helping me. She said that it was no problem, considering that she didn't have to get ready to go herself (she was too young) and it was good practice for next time. Ginny looked at the time and said, "Hermy it's 7:45. Time to go downstairs!"

Hermione started to get nervous, but covered it up by saying, "Ginny, you know I hate that name!"

She laughed and said, "There's the spunk I was missing! Now, time to go kick some buttocks."

Hermione walked to the door and carefully opened it. It squeaked, and she winced. The noise attracted everyone's attention, and they all looked up at Hermione. She just smiled and hoped her cheeks weren't burning up. As she was looking down while walking down the stairs, she didn't notice that everyone, especially the boys, was staring at her. She reached the end of the stairs and looked up into the gorgeous brown eyes of her date for the night, Fred Weasley.

When he had asked first asked her to be his date, she hadn't believed it. There was no way a smart, talented, not to mention good-looking boy could find anything attractive about her, a nerdy bookworm. Fred persisted though. When the normal flowers, chocolate, and cards wouldn't work he resorted to a more him way of asking her. He announced to the whole school that she was his date. When he was greeted with silence, and then a few snickers coming from the Slytherin table, he grew a bit angry and said, "Why are you laughing? Sad that it wasn't you Draco?" a true Fred Weasley comment. Hermione just sat there in shock. Yes, she had liked Fred for a while now, (those rumors about her and Ron were just that: rumors) but she never expected him to like her back.

Now, staring into is eyes, she could see just how much love he had towards her. It was real, and it amazed her.

As they walked out the door, on their way to the ball, Fred said, "You're looking beautiful as ever, Hermy". Anyone else calling her that would get a curse in there face, but with Fred, she liked it. Fred knew this, and was proud of it.

"You're not looking too bad yourself Freddie."

When they got to the door of the Great Hall, Fred took her hand in his. Hermione smiled up at him, and they opened the doors together.

Hermione's feet had started to hurt after a few hours of dancing with Fred. Scratch that, they REALLY hurt. Hermione told Fred that she was going to sit for a bit, and he said that he would go get some punch. As she sat, Draco came up to her, looking a bit drunk.

"Hey babe. Wanna go with me? I bet I can show you a better time than weasel,"

"Malfoy, you're drunk. Go play with Pansy, and stay the h**l away from me."

"Oh, hard to get I see? Well, two can play at that game," Draco said as he walked away.

As Fred walked back carrying the punch glasses, he saw Hermione looking angry and Draco smugly marching away. "What did ferret want?" he asked.

"Oh Malfoy was being a creep as usual. How hard is it to accept that I'm not interested?"

Fred smiled. His girlfriend really wasn't aware of how attractive she had become since first starting Hogwarts. And that sexy dress she was wearing didn't help a whole lot. Speaking of sexy, Fred could feel his pants get a little tight. He thanked mum for sending him dress clothes with an outer robe that hid his umm, shall we say lower regions.

Hermione was irritated because Malfoy had just ruined the night for her. Plus, maybe she could spend more. . . alone time with Fred. Hermione had been saving herself for someone special, and she felt like Fred was that person. She was unsure though, because he had had so many girls, and he was her first everything. She only hoped he felt the same way.

Fred knew that Hermione had no experience whatsoever with boys, so he was taking it slow. Plus the difference between her and all the other girls was that he actually cared about Hermy. He wanted to wait until she was ready, so he was suppressing his. . . urges.

Hermione, with her plan set, decided to take action, knowing that Fred would never make the first move.

"You know Fred, there's something I want to show you,"

"Really?"

"Yup. Come with me?"

"Sure! Whatever you say."

Hermione led him out of the Great Hall, saying goodbyes to her friends for the night. She cast an invisibility spell on both of them, giggling as she did so. Even Fred chuckled a bit. She led him up staircase after staircase, both of them sneaking down deserted hallways and hiding from Filch and Mrs. Norris. Finally, they reached the statue of Barnabus the Barmy.

Fred started to realize where they were. "Hermione, is this-"

"Yep."

"-the Room of Requirement?"

"Yep."

Fred rolled his eyes at her bluntness.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Hermione suddenly looked nervous. "I-I just don't know if you'll like it," she explained.

"Oh Hermy, I'm sure that I'll love it."

"Okay, just, just don't laugh,"

"Of course I won't. Why would I?"

Satisfied with his answer, Hermione wished for the door to appear. When it did, she grabbed Fred's hand walked with him to the door and opened it.

The room had transformed into a cozy room with a large, king-sized bed in it, with red and gold colored bedding. The room also had a giant window, allowing them to see the moon and starlit night over the tops of the Forbidden Forest.

Fred looked kind of shocked at the appearance of the room, but he couldn't say that he didn't see this coming. He was unsure, however, if Hermy was really ready for what she had planned.

Hermione could see that Fred had figured it out, was glad that she wouldn't have to explain it to him. She could see that Fred was a little nervous about the whole thing, but she smiled at him and explained that this was what she wanted. Since, he still looked a little wary, she kissed him, and they started making out. As things got heated, Fred took control, and Hermione let him.

When they were done, Hermione smiled and breathlessly thanked Fred. He grinned and said, "Ready for round two?"

"Absolutly," Hermione smirked. Fred had been in charge, but not this time.


End file.
